¡Lo Olvidaste!
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Jasper pensaba que Alice habia olvidado la fecha mas importante para los dos pero Alice siempre es una cajita de sorpresas / Vampires


**Regalo de Aniversario para mi Jazz**

**Recordatorio: Los personajes no son mios, son de S.M**

**¡Lo Olvidaste!**

Jasper estaba preocupado, habia demasiada paz en la casa de los Cullen para ser real, busco con la mirada a Emmett pero no estaba, lo cual era raro.

Rosalie estaba en el consultorio de Carlisle, utilizando la computadora para comprar zapatos en internet; Jasper preferiria enfrentarse a un ejercito de neofitas que a las largas charlas de Rosalie sobre sus compras online.

Esme y Carlisle habian salido de compras para la alimentacion de la fragil y testaruda novia de su hermano, Bella y el amor de su existencia salio a cazar con su hermano.

Jasper se recosto en el sofa, aburrido y abatido, su mente divago sobre los ultimos dias, Alice se habia portado de manera extraña a su alrededor, sus emociones estaban neutras y ultimamente Edward pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, el diria demasiado para su gusto.

sacudio la cabeza, deberia estar muy aburrido como para pensar que su Alice lo engañaria con su hermano, esa fecha tan especial se le vino a la mente, suspiro suavemente al pensar en esa gran fecha.

Su aniversario, tenia el regalo perfecto para Alice, pero tenias que ser precavido cuando tienes una esposa que ve el futuro y un cuñado lee mentes.

Un hermoso recuerdo poblo su mente:

**Flash Back**:

_Estaba cansado de vivir en esta misera eternidad, su destino era sufrir; lo entendia, pero ya no queria ser mas un monstrou oscuro._

_Se encontraba en Filadelfia, decidio ser masoquista y tratar de ser algo que no era, humano; entro a la cafeteria, sintiendo la familiar quemazon en la garganta, pero lo ignoro; pidio un cafe y se sento en unas de las butacas._

_Una pequeña chica, con facciones finas y una efusibidad impresionante entro a la cafeteria, tenia el caracteristico tez palido de su especie pero habia una diferencia, sus ojos no eran rojos sino dorados._

_La chica camino con su pasos de bailarina directo a Jasper, le sonrio afablemente al encontrarse sus ojos con los suyos._

_-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Susurro con una voz melodiosa_

_-Lo siento, señorita. Dijo involuntariamente, no sabia que era lo que le cautivaba y tranquilizaba de sobremanera de esa vampireza._

_-Llamame Alice._

_La pequeña vampira sonrio y alzo su mano para presentarse._

_Jasper beso suavemente su mano y le sonrio de lado._

_La pequeña vampira bajo la mirada, sonriendo; si no fuera inmortal, estaria seguro de que se habia sonrojado._

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Jasper sonrio al recordarlo, desde ese instante no podia olvidarse de esa pequeña vampireza, de su Allie.

Hoy era su aniversario y Alice no le habia dicho nada, le sacaba excusas cuando queria hablar con ella; no queria pensar que su Allie habia olvidado la fecha mas importante.

ahora entendia su gran abatimiento, le faltaba los brazos de Alice dandole cariño, los besos de Alice demostrandole cuanto lo amaba, le faltaba la persona que lo hizo volver a vivir, la que resucito su muerto corazon; la unica dueña de su corazon: Alice.

El jeep de Emmett se estaciono, Emmett entro con una gran sonrisa como si fuera su cumpleaños y se sento al lado de Jasper.

Jasper evaluo a su hermano con minucioso cuidado, su estado de animo era completamente feliz y su rostro solo denotaba esa sonrisa.

-Hola Jazzy-Poh. Jasper rodo los ojos ante el nombre que le habia inventado Alice, Emmett se entero que no era de su agrado y ahora siempre lo molesta.

-Emmett ¿donde estabas?. Pregunto Jasper, curioso por saber donde habia estado Emmett para tener esa sonrisa y oler...a cafe.

-Eso, querido hermano, es secreto.

Emmett corrio a velocidad inhumana hacia el consultorio de Carlisle buscando a Rosalie.

Jasper volvio a su abatimiento, algo escondia Emmett, pero no tenia ganas de espiar o manipularlo para sacarle informacion.

Unas risas se oyeron desde la entrada, Jasper rapidamente fue a recibir a su esposa, la alzo en brazos y la beso demostrandole cuanto la extrañaba.

-Alice, no quiero hacer ml tercio asi que me ire a visitar a mi Bella.

Ella se separo de Jasper y le guiño un ojo a su hermano , eso desconcerto a Jasper; apenas se fue Edward acorralo a Aice besando con amor sus labios, ella le correspondio pero se alejo.

-Cariño, ¿me acompañarias a un lugar? Pregunto haciendo el adorable puchero que el no podia resistir, asintio levemente, sin poder creer que Alice hubiera olvidado su aniversario.

El se cambio de ropa por la que escogio su esposa, le parecio extraño que lo hiciera vestir un poco formal.

Al ver a Alice bajar la escalera con un hermoso vestido negro, perfectamente arreglada, no pudo evitar suspirar y mirarala embelezado.

-Allie ¿a donde vamos? Pregunto Jasper cojiendo la mano de su esposa y besandola suavemente.

Ella tan solo sonrio y comenzo a correr, el la siguio un tanto confundido por su actitud, el camino se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba por que.

No demoraron nada e llegar a un lugar abandonado en Filadelfia.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sonrio complacido.

-Allie esta es...

-La cafeteria donde fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, amor.

Ella beso sus labios suavemente y abrio la puerta dejando ver una magnifica mesa arreglada con velas y musica perfecta para bailar.

Jasper recordo haber visto a Emmett llevandose una mesa y muchas velas de la casa, no le dio importancia en ese momento pero ahora comprendio.

-¿Bailamos? Pregunto Alice ofreciendole su mano, el la tomo gustoso y se dirigieron al centro de la habitacion.

-Pense que lo habias olvidado. Dijo moviendose al ritmo de la suave melodia.

-Jamas olvidaria la fecha donde comence a ser la mujer mas feliz.

El toco la parte trasera de su pantalon y se encontro con la pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la saco y sonrio de lado.

-Yo tmpoco olvidaria el dia que conoci a la luz que me saco mis tinieblas. Le entrego la cajita de terciopelo.

Ella no podia creer lo que le habia regalado, un hermoso relicario de oro en forma de taza de cafe donde tenia la foto de ellos.

Ella enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso efusivamente, el, la tomo por la cintura, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

-Gracias, cariño, eres maravilloso.

-Es lo menos que te mereces, preciosa, eres la razon de mi existencia; tu eres lo unico maravilloso aqui.

-Feliz Aniversario,Cariño, te amo.

-Tambien te amo, mi vida; Feliz aniversario.

Se funden en un beso lleno de amor y cariño; sabiendo que es la manera de decirle todo lo que siente por ella, pues las palabras no le alcanzan para decirle todo el amor que profesa su corazon por su pequeña.

**Fin.**


End file.
